


Old habits and new ones

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: What happened in Portofino...Gillian searches her safe haven.(This is pure fiction)





	1. Portofino

**Portofino - Italy - summer 2017**

 

"What do you think you're doing?", she hissed silently between her teeth. He didn't listen and exposed her, even more, pulling her bikini bottom down. She could almost hear the paparazzi cameras click behind the bushes a few meters from where she was standing.  

 

"You have no choice, I decide what's happening here..." he laughed arrogantly, ignoring her protests. She closed her eyes, clenched her fists and tried to act as natural as possible. She hated what he was doing, she never felt more humiliated in her whole life.

 

She knew she had the choice of running away, being the fierce and independent one everyone thought she was, but then again, he had so much influence, he could crush her career in an instant. Her career was very important to her, but as was her life, her happiness, her hopes, and dreams. She had loved him for sure, at the very beginning everything was nice and sweet, but now, this, he used her, abused her for his own cause.

 

She had made a terrible mistake leaving the love of her life for this arrogant millionaire, who had no respect for women but always got away with it.

 

***

 

"Looking good!" he laughed as he threw the tabloids on her breakfast plate. She almost choked in her tea seeing the revealing photos that were published. The pictures were horrible, really horrific! How could he do this to her!? He smirked at her misery as he walked through the room.

 

Rage and terrible anger took over, she was fuming. Without saying a word, she pushed him aside and first stormed to the bathroom and through the bedroom, grabbing most of her belongings on her way and some other stuff she could reach and find,  throwing it in her suitcase.

 

He stopped her as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. His grip was painful, she landed hard on his chest. His fingers pinched her flushed cheeks forcing her to look at him.  

"What do we think we are doing?" he said squeezing her skin painfully between his fingertips.

 

Her face was red and her eyes were furious. She yanked her wrist and freed her face from his firm grip. "None of your fucking business!" she yelled at him, storming out of the suite, holding some bags and dragging her heavy suitcase after her.

 

She ran out of the hotel, luck was on her side, a cab stopped right at the entrance and rushed herself into the safeness of the car. The driver took off and she never looked back to see if he had followed her.

 

"Per favore, vai in aeroporto", she said to the driver in her best Italian voice. "Si signora" he answered her friendly. He noticed her worried face and sensed she was running away from something.The road to the airport was long, she searched her phone in her purse. She was happy she grabbed it at the very last moment. 

_NY or LA? - G_

Her fingers were trembling typing that message, her whole body was in shock. She managed to send it anyhow.  She struggled to focus on the little screen. She fled, she had to, this was getting too toxic for her. This guy wasn't treating her well, she had made a terrible mistake, she knew that now. She wished she had made another choice a few months ago.  

_NY - D_

Her phone beeped, and she was relieved to see his response. He didn't ask any questions, she knew he was there for her when she needed him most. And she needed him now. She almost felt like she was on the run, a fugitive from her own bad choices.  She called her assistant to book her a flight to NY asap and that she was on her way to the airport.

_Portofino?_

_Are you ok? - D_  

Again her phone received a message from him. Her eyes teared up as she read his text. He was worried about her, he must have seen the tabloids already. Oh my god, what a scandal! She was so embarrassed and needed his secure arms around her. Only he could make feel her safe. She regretted that she left him for Peter, why did her bad choice for men took over her heart and senses. David was everything she ever wanted in a man. Handsome, kind, sweet, arrogant but funny, caring and a true sex god!  

_I'm not ok. - G_

Tears ran down her cheeks as she texted him back. Regrets filled her heart sobs were heard. Memories overflowed her mind as she thought about the abusing moments she had to endure. Her wrist was bruised and her cheeks hurt. She closed her eyes tried to block the thoughts, but they kept coming. Luckily her assistant called to tell her she had a direct flight to New York  in 2 hours


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for you at JFK. Don't worry, I'm here. - D

**New York - JFK Airport - Manhattan**  

 

She slept during the flight, catching up some lost time, trying to ease her mind. As soon as the plane landed, she checked her messages.

_Waiting for you at JFK. Don't worry, I'm here. - D_  

She couldn't believe what he just texted her. Her broken heart filled with joy and comfort, knowing he was waiting for her.  He knew she needed him more than ever now. That's what she liked so much about him. He was empathic, especially with her. He was the one who could calm her down during crises and panic attacks. He read her like no one else could and she left him just like that, for a guy who treated her like no one should be treated. How could she, she wondered this for hours now. She had been so blind and foolish.

She rushed through the airport, hoping she grabbed everything she brought with her. As she reached the arrivals hall, she noticed him standing there waiting for her. He was wearing a light white cotton shirt, comfy jeans, sunglasses. His skin was tanned from the New York sun and his face looked serious and concerned. He was handsome as ever and she ran straight into his arms.  

Her hair fell in loose curls on her shoulders and she was wearing a blue summer dress and open sandals, the Italian vibe still on her skin. No one even recognized her on the plane or in the airport. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her face was flushed and her eyes red with dark circles.  

Her bags fell to the floor as his arms wrapped around her tiny frame. She nuzzled her head against his chest, pulling him very close. After all these hours she felt safe at last. His one hand rubbed her back while the other brought her face up to meet his eyes.

 "Hey... hey..." he gently spoke, seeing the hurt in her face, his hand tried to comfort her, stroking the hairs out of her face.  
"It's ok now... I've got you." Her eyes teared up again hearing him say these sweet words. His lips kissed her forehead lightly. She was too emotional to speak. He felt her shaking in his embrace."Come, I'll drive you home!" he whispered against her temple.  

She smiled softly at the sound of his words... home... he said. In some strange way, he was her home. Her safe haven, the lighthouse who brought her home through a storm. 

His arm snaked around her shoulders, carrying one of her bags, he guided her out of the airport to his car.  The drive through Manhattan was slowly as always, he knew his way around the city and tried to get to his place taking shortcuts. His hand rested on her thigh, her fingers were holding his hand. He lightly squeezed her thigh to let her know he was beside her. He noticed her painful silence, her worried face, the tears in her eyes, he decided to wait until they arrived at his apartment to talk to her.

He was worried, she was very upset and looked miserable. In his eyes, it was hard for her to not look stunning, but he didn't recognize her like this. She reached out to him, she needed him. He promised her to always be there for her, although their goodbyes were always painful. 

*** 

His apartment was just as she remembered it, light, airy and a little artsy, finally she felt more at ease. She sat down on the couch in the living room, looking out over the city. David gave her a glass of water and settled himself next to her. His hand rested on her knee giving her the opportunity to talk.  

She sipped the cool water and turned her eyes up to meet him.   
"Thank you" she started, her eyes were thankful. "Always, you know that," he answered her with a small smile. Her mind was puzzled, talking to David was never difficult, except this time. She knew how he would react if she told him everything, the whole truth.

Her voice was crackling but soft. Her eyes met his, he looked concerned about her. His thumb rubbed the inside of her knee gently.  
"Take your time..." he encouraged her to trust him. He noticed the bruise on her wrist, his jaw clenched, he hoped it wasn't what he thought that was. Slowly she tried to speak.  

"He knew those pictures were taken yesterday and the days before, he exposed like that me on purpose. This morning he just laughed without any respect for me when he showed me the tabloids. I was furious, FUCK... I still am. I have never felt so humiliated in my entire life. I just grabbed everything and left." She told him, without looking into his eyes. He would know she wasn't telling the whole truth.  

His hand took her wrist and his thumb rubbed the blue-purple stain on the inside. "And this...?" he softly whispered.   
Her eyes met his, he could read the fear in her eyes. Her lip trembled, afraid of his reaction if she would tell him.   
"Did he hurt you, Gillian?" he asked carefully brushing his fingers over her wrist. She doubted for a second, his eyes were fixated on hers, wanting her to be honest.   
"He tried to stop me in my way out, he grabbed my wrist and my face." Her head fell down in her hands the moment she told him.

She knew David hated guys who treated woman like that. He himself was a perfect gentleman in every meaning of the word. He would never hurt a woman. She could read the anger on his face when she returned his gaze. His fingertips gently brushed her face and he brought her wrist to his lips and softly kissed it. 

"You are safe here!" he said wrapping his arms around her. Her head rested on his chest, soothed by his heartbeat underneath. Her hand rested on his chest and stomach. She sighed and whispered: "I'm so sorry..." she continued talking against his shirt, "... I made some bad decisions, I should have known better."  

"Listen... everything kinda happens for a reason... and the way I see it... it brought you here to me!" he tried to lighten her up. He had to hide his frustration and pain, he couldn't stand to see her this hurt. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy.  A soft smile formed on her lips, his fingertips gently combed through her soft curls.   
"Look, these tabloids will find another victim tomorrow, you are old news by tonight, but it's so wrong he exposed you in public like that. No one deserves this! It's disrespectful to everything you stand for. You know I hate men who think the world is all about them and their power." His thumb rubbed her spine to reassure her he would never treat her the wrong way. 

"Fucking hell, I am so furious! My kids, I don't want them to see that!" she felt desperate. He tried to calm her down,   
"Mark will be smart enough to keep the boys away from that and Piper knows better. If I am not mistaken, she warned you for him, didn't she? Stop worrying now! Come on, babe."  

Babe - the four-letter word he loved to use for her. She only loved it when he said that to her, he was the only one he could. The way he used that word, calmed her down, she seemed to forget her worries.  Her reaction didn't lie.   
"Babe?" she asked him softly, turning her face up to meet his eyes. He felt a little caught by her, the words accidentally slipped his lips. He hadn't stopped loving her. His eyes stared back into hers.

His eyes scanned her face and he smiled back at her. His fingers snaked around her neck, gently bringing her face closer.  His lips almost touched hers, he stopped and whispered, "Old habit."   
"Make it a new one!" she breathed, capturing his lips with hers.   
She sucked his divine bottom lip into her warm mouth. He gasped at her sudden move, his fingertips caressed her cheek and her jaw. He had missed her so much.

He deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between her lips, finding hers. The game of giving and taking started. They both enjoyed being this close again after all this time. She ran her tongue over his, dancing together.  Kissing him aroused her every single time, she felt it deep into her limps. Her hands cupped his face as she kissed more passionately. He answered her, her silent moans were so sweet to hear. He wanted to be careful though with her, he didn't want to take advantage of her vulnerability. She was hurt and he had to be careful.  

He carefully broke their kiss, caressing her hair and face softly. Her eyes slowly opened, she knew he was a great kisser, but everything seemed more intense today than ever before. She felt sparks run through her body like electricity.

 "Let's go slow, ok? You've been through a lot and I don't want..." he softly whispered in her ear. As his breath left goosebumps on her skin, she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. His fingertips ran up and down her arm. She felt perfectly at ease in his arms. No one could hurt her here. She felt safe again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Sleeping beauty with a dirty mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tries to get her to relax after what happened.

**David's apartment**

Emotions finally got to her.  
She was exhausted, the trip to the US, suddenly leaving Italy, the tabloids destroying her, throwing away her certainties in life...  
She finally fell asleep in his arms. He had to be careful not to wake her when he left the couch. He covered her with a blanket, it was hot outside, but the airco in his apartment brought chills to her skin. She needed some rest, so he gave it to her.  

Her breathing slowed down and she looked so peaceful asleep on his couch. For a brief moment, he was again taken with her mesmerizing beauty, he adored her youthfulness she still had going on. Her porcelain skin, her figure, her hair, she was perfect in his eyes. He gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, barely touching her preventing her from waking up.  

While she was sleeping her phone buzzed a few times. Once he had caught the caller who was disturbing the silence in his apartment. He had to hold himself back not to answer the call. The things he wanted to tell that particular person wouldn't end well he thought. It was best he didn't interfere. But he wanted to stand up for her, knowing she could perfectly defend herself, but still, he felt very protective when it came to her.  

*** 

After a few hours, she slowly woke from her nap. She felt more rested and more alive than she did before. She noticed David standing on his balcony watching over Central Park and Manhattan. His apartment was great, it was in the middle of the city, but it was quiet and had great views all the way around. She silently approached him from behind, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Hi," she said with her head against his shoulder enjoying the view together with him.  
"Sleeping beauty is awake, didn't you have to wait for the prince to kiss you?" he joked, wrapping his arm around her. She chuckled at this sweet comment. He could make her forget her worries so easily.

"Well... can I still get the prince to kiss me anyway?" she added, giving him a cheeky smile.  He turned to her, cupping her cheek with his hand. He leaned in and sweetly kissed her lips. Just a gentle peck, while rubbing her cheek a bit with his thumb. Their eyes closed when their lips met, it was a sweet gesture of their appreciation and love towards each other. She softly hummed and smiled as he broke the kiss.  

His hand traveled down her arm, finding her fingers, tangling his with her. They stood next to each other watching over the wonderful city, letting the sunlight warm their hearts. She looked down and smiled seeing his fingers weaved and playing with hers. That sight made her happy, a simple gesture, but so meaningful. 

"So Miss Anderson, I was wondering if you are in the mood for a fancy dinner tonight? I know this great little Italian restaurant downtown... I'd love to take you there, but if Italian isn't your thing right now, I totally understand.", he asked her nuzzling his chin against her temple, softly pressing a peck to her delicate skin. She smiled at his sweet offer and to his gentle touch, glanced her eyes up to meet his.   
"Italian with you... sounds truly amazing!", she answered, returning his gaze with a genuine smile.

 "Great! Let me make reservations!", he said while he searched his phone. She seemed more at ease, he noticed. He tried to keep her distracted from what had happened in Portofino. Dinner was the right choice, tonight he wanted to treat her like the princess she was to him. A princess with a very dirty mouth. He chuckled at his own thought. 

***

 Reservations were at 8, she had still some time to get ready.

The relaxing shower she took refreshed her soul and had helped her to get ready for this evening. Her mind was set on enjoying herself with David. In her suitcase she had some fancy dresses with her in Italy, she refused to wear ones she wore with _him_. The one she loved most was a formfitting black dress. It was strapless with a straight neckline. Black as the night, satin shine, it accentuated her tiny figure beautifully. Her black high heels complemented it perfectly and elongated her legs. The gold delicate necklace and bracelet were draped on her tanned skin, her makeup was natural with a hint of sexy.

Her lips were cherry red and her eyes had a smoky, mysterious glow.   Her hair was half up, half down, she pinned some strands back, making some of the soft curls frame her face and fall to her shoulders. She looked divine, like royalty. She grabbed her clutch and made her way towards the living room. 

"Almost ready, babe?" he asked her from the living room, he waited for her answer.  
She stepped into the room revealing the look she created to join him.  His back was slightly turned to her, she noticed he was wearing a black tux, white crisp shirt, black tie, his tanned skin fitted perfectly with this look.

He turned to slowly and his eyes captured her figure, his eyes trailed from her high heels, over her perfect legs, the incredibly sexy black satin dress, to her angel-like face. He stopped breathing for a second, he swallowed hard seeing how stunning she looked. He took her hand, letting her twirl before him.  
"You look incredible!" he struggled with his words.   
"Thanks, as do you handsomely as always!" she softly whispered as he gently pulled her towards his chest. She landed on his tie and his white shirt. Her hands adjusted his tie and the collar of his shirt.

Her eyes locked with his as her hands walked over his shoulders to his neck. He noticed the sparkles in her eyes, he felt her fingers rub his neck, making the little hairs stand up.  "Welcome back, babe!" he breathed against her ear as he nuzzled his face against her cheek.

His hands gloved around her tiny waist, holding her close. She felt her heart beat faster, her breathing paced up, he aroused her like no other. Her knees got weak and a shiver ran down her spine as he gazed into her eyes.  

"Kiss me..." she teased him touching his nose with hers, knowing he couldn't refuse.  
"If I do, we'll never make it to the restaurant..." he whispered while brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. His warm breath ran over her flushed cheeks, leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin.  
  
Her lips tried to capture his as he spoke. Her teeth grabbed his bottom lip for a moment, her tongue ran over it as she sucked the soft flesh into her mouth for a brief second. It snapped back the second she released it. He licked his lip tasting her sweet scent on it. His eyes closed for a moment and returned her sultry gaze as he opened them again.  

"You are evil!" he said with a cheeky grin on his face. She chuckled in response. She played with his tie for a brief moment. Her fingers played with the soft fabric, pulling it gently making him lean in again. She kisses him in the most seductive way she could. Her lips covered his, parting his lips with her velvet tongue. Slipping into his mouth just for a second. Her fingers caressed his lips as her mouth moved away.  

"Be prepared... the rest is waiting for you after dinner," she added while walking to the door. His eyes followed her steps, he was mesmerized by her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.


	4. Dolce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolce = an Italian restaurant in Little Italy  
> Adjective: sweet, mild, soft, pleasant, gentle, smooth

*** Dolce**   *****

"Little Italy" was beautiful especially this time a year. A little crowded yes, but a cozy, friendly atmosphere, pleasant crowd strolling through the narrow streets and a golden sunset was veiling over the city this evening.

  
"Dolce" was a very small family restaurant, tucked away between big shops and grand buildings, easily forgotten in this big city, but a true Italian gem. He had visited a few time with West, she totally adored it. No one really cared who they were around here, he came here sometimes to write his novel, the silence and scents soothed him. 

His hand was on the small of her back, guiding her body through the door entering the tiny place.

The Mediterranean air inside the restaurant filled their lungs with heavenly smells.  The waiter guided them to a secluded table on the second floor, a small balcony was attached to the floor overlooking the street.

The magical sunset this evening and few candles gave a certain romantic feeling to the room.  

"You like it?" he asked seeing her sweet smile while she looked around.  
"Yeah totally, it smells amazing here and for an Italian place it's so quiet and secluded!" she said folding her hands together on her lap, finally meeting his hazel eyes. He smiled, he loved seeing her so at ease and happy.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked looking through the menu.  
"Just surprise me" she winked at him closing her menu.  "Well ok, a surprise it is then!" he chuckled and gave the waiter the task to bring them whatever the chef wanted them to taste, starting with some amazing Italian wine. White wine and starters were brought to their table.

She hooked her wine glass between her fingers and slowly stood up. 

The open doors to the small balcony caught her attention, she leaned against the frame, feeling the evening breeze brush her face, making her worries disappear. She closed her eyes for a second, letting this amazing place and company sink deep into her soul.  

He joined her, standing behind her, letting her body rest on his chest, his hand lightly caressed her shoulder and arm. His fingertips made her skin react with goosebumps.

His face was buried in her hair behind her ear.  
"I'm on the wrong side of the balcony." he chuckled against her neck. She couldn't hold back her sweet giggle. He was drawn to her beautiful neckline, his lips touched her neck briefly, traveling towards her shoulder with little pecks on her flushed skin.  

Her fingertips found his head, guiding his cheek to continue its exploration. Her face fell against his head, letting it rest there while she felt him kiss her collarbone, traveling towards her throat.

 The trail of small kisses felt amazing, her skin reacted to his warm breath and his soft pecks. She bit her lip enjoying every moment of his touches and kisses, she hummed silently, licking her lips tasting the exquisite Italian wine on her skin.

She needed him to stop or she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. Although she loved his sweet gestures more than anything, she felt herself tingle under his touch. Electric jolts sparked under her skin. 

She turned her body towards his, their stomachs touches, her face was inches away from his. Her eyes glanced up in a seductive way, her hands dragged her fingertips up to his neck. His arms gloved lovingly around her waist, pulling her tightly to his chest.

He felt her heartbeat race, the way she looked at him, he knew what was on her mind.  Her hand traveled to his pants, cupping the bulge pressing the fabric underneath. He gasped and his fingertips dug into the flesh of her lower back, he gave her a meaningful look.

"You tease...!" he moaned in her ear as her hand squeezed him a little.  
She grinned and whispered, "I fucking want you, Duchovny!" 

  
He felt his arousal grow hard under her warm touch, but he tried to hold back. He wanted her to wait, although it would be difficult to convince her otherwise. Her back was pressed against the wall next to the open window. He brought his mouth back to her cheek.  
"Damn you, Anderson!" he hissed in her ear as his hand traveled to her ass. He gave it a good squeeze making her gasp as well.  

Their gazes were hot and sultry, their mouths craved for each other. In the corner of his eye, he saw the waiter approaching with plates, filled with delicious food. He moved away from her body, guiding her to the table again.

"Let's eat, shall we?" he smirked as the waiter disappeared again and she chuckled at his comment. Her eyes devoured him, there was only one thing on her mind.   Her eyes never left his gaze, she consumed him just by looking at him.

Her foot slipped out of her pump and traveled from his foot to his calf rubbing over his knee to the warm spot between his legs.

He captured it before she could reach his crotch. His fingers massaged her toes and the sole of her foot as he held her at a safe distance underneath the table. 

Her eyes made out with his, he couldn't look away, she had captured him with her magical glare. She turned him on, she drove him wild and crazy, he tried to ignore her or to hold back, but she didn't back off. She knew what she wanted, and she was about to get it.  

She twirled her hair between her fingers and ate her food as seductively as she possibly could. He didn't know someone could eat food in the way like she did. His hand was on hers on the table. Her fingers innocently played with his.  

"Dessert?" the waiter politely offered them as he cleared the table. She pouted her lips and winked. "The food was really delicious, we loved it." she complimented the guy with a big genuine smile.  David thanked the good man for his impeccable service and paid the bill.  

Lucky for him, his arousal wasn't as visible anymore like a few moments before, he could stand up and walk around without feeling embarrassed. His fingers tangled with hers pulled her to her feet and they made their way outside.

His arm was around her tiny waist, guiding her over the cobblestones of the little Italy area.  One arm held him too, although he felt her hand  slip down in the back of his trousers.

"Babe... what are you doing?" he said, moving his head closer to hers as he squeezed her side a little bit. Her face was all smiles, her eyes pierced right through him,

"You know damn well what I'm doing..." she whispered brushing her lips against his as they walked further.  

Suddenly he pulled her into a dark alley. Her back was pressed between an old brick wall and his muscular body. Without a doubt he passionately kissed her, cupping her cheeks with his hands. His tongue swirled into her mouth, to dance with hers. She softly moaned into his mouth, running her hands through his hair and over his chest.  

She sucked hard on his lips and his tongue, never wanting to break their newfound connection. Her hands slipped under his jacket, pulling the fabric up out of his trousers and unbuttoning his shirt. Her wild fingers were uncontrollable on his bare chest.

He softly panted as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, sucking little spots on her neck and under her jawline. His warm breath made her shiver with excitement as it ran over the wet trail he left.  Her head tilted back as his lips grabbed and licked her throat.

"You deserve better than a make-out session in some dark gruesome alley," he said in between his kisses. She sighed and panted, "Take me home quickly then!".  

He tidied himself up a bit, she helped him with his tie and shirt between loving pecks on their bare skin.

He grabbed her hand and rushed her to the car waiting for them at the corner of the street.  

 

Tonight will be a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you liked here...


	5. Her rock & his love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to his apartment.  
> Things heat up.
> 
> Explicit content coming up.  
> Be prepared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I never thought I would ever say this to anyone but... I love you," she whispered softly in his ear.
> 
> He smiled and met her gaze, pressing his forehead against hers: "Love you too G woman!"

**New York**

 

The drive to his apartment seemed to take forever. Streetlights reflected on their faces as the car rushed through the busy city. Their hands were tangled together in a loving knot. His thumb caressed her hand softly, a small gesture to let her know he was there for her and that he always will. Her head rested relaxed on his shoulder, while her arm was folded around his abdomen. He whispered sweet words in her ear which made her giggle and chuckle.  

This was the feeling she had missed for months, being with someone who really understood her, who really cared about her and got her in every little detail of her being. She knew she was very complex and not always easy to be around, but not with him, not with David.

It all was so simple between them, although they had struggles too in their years together on set. But that hate or frustration that they felt back in the days towards each other, turned into compassion, friendship, and love as the years went by. They realized they needed one another in their lives, to feel perfectly happy and complete. A piece was always missing when they weren't together. Admitting that took some time and they struggled with it for years. Trying to figure out what it was that drawn them together over and over again.  They always had that kind of magical connection, like a very strong magnet, a bond no one could really explain, a chemistry which had drawn them closer and closer together, it was there and it would always be there.  

The sexual tension between them sparked in the air, even the driver felt uneasy driving them home. They behaved in the car, but the burning chemistry between them was undeniable.

 

The car dropped them off at his place and they both stumbled in giggles out of the car, holding and supporting each other.

 

**David's apartment**  

 

As they entered the building she pushed him against the wall near the elevator, her body pinned him between her and the cold stones. He gasped when her mouth suddenly crashed on his without any warning. His hands held her face and fondled her hair. Her hands worked their way under his jacket, pulling the fabric of his shirt out of his trousers.

Her greedy fingers slipped under his shirt, his warm skin burned against her cool fingertips. The difference in temperature made him cringe for a second. He panted and broke their passionate kiss, to push the up button of the elevator. His eyes scanned her face as he waited.

 

Her lips were slightly parted, a drop of saliva glistered on her bottom lip. Her eyes were filled with arousal and sexual desire.

 

The moment the doors opened he took over control and turned her around and entered the elevator, pinning her against the cold metal wall. He pushed the button and the doors closed and took them up to his penthouse.

 

His hands were all over her body. His lips found her neck, earlobe and moved slowly to her jaw. His mouth and teeth softly grabbed her skin, gently sucking it in and his tongue swirled over it as he moved.

 

She could feel his arousal grow hard against her as he pushed her against the wall. Her one leg hooked around his hips, he found it with his hand and squeezed her thigh with his fingers.

Sweet sounds escaped the back of her throat as he sucked the soft skin at her collarbone.

 

They finally reached his place. As soon as the doors opened the both stumbled inside not breaking the connection they got going on. There was no way anyone could come between them. Their minds were set, nothing could break them apart.

 

His jacket and her clutch fell to the floor as he guided her further through the room.

His hands traveled her body and grabbed her hips, lifting her on her toes. She felt his hands on the zipper of her dress, sliding it down. Her fingers were on his chest as she broke the connection, and stepped back.

 

Her hands' softy pushed him down to the couch. His body fell down, letting her take control, he was completely overwhelmed by her. Her eyes were fixated on his, she licked her lips and slowly wiggled herself out of the dress. He had no choice but watching her remove her dress. The sight was erotic and arousing, she was beautiful, her body was the ultimate perfection. She peeled the fabric down very slowly, making him crazy with desire.

 

Finally, the dress pooled at her ankles. Her high heels stepped out of it, her knees found a place on both sides of his legs. Straddling herself on his legs.

Her black lace lingerie was revealed to him. Strapless lace bra and delicate panties with see-through flowers and swirls. Her skin glistered beautifully in the moonlight.

He could only admire her beauty and the fact she was his, after all.

 

"God... you are so beautiful!" he gasped between his lips, admiring her grace while she picked up his hands and brought them to her breasts.

 

He felt her shift closer on his lap. Her hands slipped under his shirt and slowly removed it by sliding it over his shoulders and arms. His muscles tensed under her loving touch.

 

He swallowed hard, as she whispered in his ear, her lip brushed his lobe: "Kiss me".

 

One hand wandered over her body to her cheek, angling her face. His mouth reached out and barely touched her lips. He pulled her closer and grabbed her lips with his. He sucked her bottom lip and softly nibbled it, his tongue swept through her teeth finding her warm moist mouth. He went slowly, teasing and licking the inside of her mouth. Exploring every corner, tasting her sweet taste.

 

He was a great kisser, very seductive but passionate at the same time. Kissing him made her weak and aroused. She felt little jolts of excitement spark in her stomach. A fire ignited in her abdomen, a volcano roared underneath.

She had to catch her breath, his kiss was divine. As she gasped for air, his lips left her mouth and traveled down her throat. His tongue marked every inch of her skin, his breath made her shiver as it reached the wet patches on her flushed flesh.

 

"Mmmm... you like that babe?" he hummed against her skin. She was too caught up in the moment to speak, to admit she liked it very much. Her mind couldn't think anymore, she craved for him.

 

Her hands gently pulled his hair as he discovered and explored her body inch by inch. His lips and tongue were skilled, she noticed that. She leaned back on his lap, his arm held her, her hips slid further down, pushing his crotch. She felt his throbbing shaft push hard against her aching center.

 

A moan escaped her throat as she felt his hand covering and carefully squeezing her breast. Her nipples pressed the lace, the hard tips wanted to be free. His warm mouth traveled down her chest and covered the fabric as his teeth gritted her flesh under the lace.

Her head tilted back, she hissed: "Oh fuck... what are you doing to me Duchovny?!" She continued with words he couldn't understand. He smiled at her mumble and rubbed his thumbs over the other breast.

 

Her hips reacted to his heavenly touches and licks, she rolled and rocked over his lap, creating a wonderful friction between them. His fingers unhooked her bra, his hand cupped her breast, rolling her nipples between his fingers, flicking his tongue over them.

 

He switched between breast giving them both the attention they deserved. His fingers guided his tongue and played with her nipples the way she liked it.

 

The rhythm of her hips paced up, her movements got faster, the little sounds she made got louder.

 

His mouth covered one of her breasts and he sucked hard on the aroused tip. His hands held her hips and he squeezed her flesh as he lifted her up.

Holding her, her knees tightened their grip on his waist as he slowly turned her body on to the couch. Her back felt the soft leather fold around her. Her head rested on a pillow and she noticed he hovered over her.

"Position switch," he softly said with a cheeky smile.

 

Instantly her fingers traveled down his chest and abdomen to the buckle of his trousers. Her wild hands worked with his to remove the fabric. "Easy there, babe!" he warned her, afraid she would rip the fabric to shreds.

His pants fell down next to the sofa.

 

She relaxed again as his thumbs hooked into her panties and slowly pulled them down over her legs. Suddenly she felt exposed and a little shy, but meeting his loving gaze made her forget her doubts.

 

His body was between her legs and all she could do was enjoy his caresses, kisses, and touches. His elbows supported him as he met her eyes with a long loving gaze. His mouth kissed her cheek, her jaw, her lips, their tongues, and lips met again.

He moved further down over her throat, leaving little kisses on her skin. His fingers caressed her flushed skin, her body twitched in response.

He sucked long and hard on her breasts and nipples, making her squirm and pant hard. Her hands grabbed his head and hair, guided him over her body.

 

He dipped his tongue in her bellybutton and drew little circles around it. His hand had switched with his mouth, his fingers gently squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples.

 

"Tell me babe... what was that phrase again you said in German back in the days?" he laughed, resting his head on her stomach.   
She giggled and said, "You know damn well what I said!".

 

He hummed and gently caressed his fingers over her warm aroused center. He didn't apply any pressure at all, he just briefly touched the bundle of nerves throbbing under his fingers. Caressing it up and down, very gently. He felt her react to his touch, her muscles in her legs tensed as did her abs. She pulled his hair and gasped silently.

"Was it... caress my...? he teased her pacing up the movement of his fingers. She moaned hard.

"...or...?" his breath warmed her lower stomach, it felt like a sunburn on her skin.

 

This time his thumb found her most sensitive spot, he applied more pressure and rubbed it in little circles. Adding some more pressure, following her reactions. His head lifted from her belly and found her nipple again, sucking it between his lips, swirling his tongue around it.

Her back arched and she had to catch her breath. Her teeth bit her lip hard. He glanced up to see her response to his teases.

"Oh GOD..." she squealed between her lips.

"... so not sure if it was 'Rub my...'!" he whispered brushing his lips with hers.

 

He met her gaze again for a second, her eyes screamed sex and desire. He smiled, realizing it was him who made her feel that way.

"Fuck off, Duchovny!" she said between sighs and moans "...You are driving me crazy...!".

 

A smile formed on his face and his head traveled down her body again. Her hands were tangled in his hair and followed him.

His warm breath warmed her folds as his tongue flattened over her and licked her in one swift slow move.

She cried out his name and arched her back again, this time higher than before. Her fingers pulled his hair hard. His hands found her hips and held her in place as his tongue continued its exploration.

 

He tasted her and felt her heartbeat race in that small area. She was warm and wet for him.

His fingers dug deep into the flesh of her hips.  His licks were slowly and moist, he gently circled the nub and sucked it between his lips.

 

She felt a million butterflies getting ready to start fluttering around in her stomach, jolts of excitement and electricity sparked through her. Her orgasm was building hard, she felt it was going to be a massive one and she wanted to prolong it as long as she could.

His licks speeded up as did her hips. They reacted to his heavenly licks by grinding and rolling against his mouth. He moaned being very turned on by her sounds and reactions.

 

Suddenly he stopped, he noticed her being on the verge, as he moved back and rested his head on her hip, his warm breath washed over her aroused and swollen folds.

"I've won the million dollar question, the answer was 'Lick my...'," he chuckled.

 

"Shut up, babe!" she shushed him.

Instantly, she reacted by pulling him up to meet her mouth again. She licked his lips tasting herself on it, kissing him hard and passionately. Their tongues reacted frantically meeting each other once again.

 

Her thumbs hooked into his boxers and he wiggled out of them never breaking the kiss. He panted catching his breath, he groaned hard as she cupped his hard shaft with her hand. Her fingers snaked around his hardness and jerked it a few times firmly.

He bit her lip in response, making it snap back into place as he released it.

 

He didn't need much to be on the verge of exploding, he was hard and ready for her.

Their breathing was heavy and uncontrolled, they panted hard and wanted each other like never before. She wanted to let go of every negative part of her life, this being the start of her new self and new life. He was thankful he was her savior, her rock, her friend, her safe haven and her one true love through her struggles in life.

 

For a second they looked at each other, seeing the connection, the chemistry that had been there forever, their flushed and sweaty skins met and held each other close. The arousal was there, both on the verge, but all they felt was love.

 

She whispered into his ear: "Now love..., fuck me now." The words rolled out of her mouth, she was surprised by the word 'love', it meant so much, it was a loaded word.

 

He rubbed his tip over her entrance, letting her know what was about to happen. He had done this so many time with her, but this was different...

She gasped as his thrust softly entered her. He wanted to go slow, to enjoy every moment of their collision.

 

He felt her muscles tense and release around him. Her hips moved in a lovely rhythm together with his.

Her walls welcomed him, she felt warm, wet and tight. She felt every move he made, sliding slowly in and out, in and out, filling her completely.

 

The grinding of his hips, his moans, the feeling, the friction... made her crazy. She felt she was about to explode with feelings.

 

"Faster..." she mumbled in his ear. As he sped up, his lips found hers, melting together in a kiss, working his hips crashing into her.

 

The moment she angled her hips, feeling him hit her G-spot hard. "Fuck..." she sighed through her teeth. She pinched his back, knowing she won't last any longer.

The divine feeling of their togetherness washed over him, he felt close and connected to her like never before. Sex always felt amazing with her, but he didn't want to call this sex, this was making love to him.

 

He felt sparks ignite in his stomach, sensing her frantic movements, gasps, moans and little sounds, he knew she was feeling the same thing.

He tangled his one hand with hers, squeezing it gently. "Oh God babe...!" he hissed. 

The sparks expanded in her stomach, tensing and relaxing all her muscles at the same time. The sensation washed over her, still feeling him move inside her. Her head spun, she couldn't think anymore. The only thing she saw and felt was him.

She pinched his hand hard, feeling him do the same in response.

 

She cried out his name, pressing him close with her arms and legs. An explosion of repressed feelings washed over him like waves on the beach. He trembled thrusting one last time, feeling his hip press against hers, tipping him over the edge. He blacked out for a second.

 

He collapsed on her chest, he tried not to crush her under his weight, his elbows helped him to support his body. Her heartbeat raced in her chest, her breathing was still heavy, as was his.

 

He drew little hearts on her tummy, feeling her scar under his thumb. His lips left little pecks around it. Her hands caressed his hair.

He glanced up to meet her eyes. The way she looked at him, was so meaningful.

She spoke a hundred words in one glance.

 

Words of love, commitment, trust, hope, and happiness, he hoped she saw the same in his.

 

They both smiled and relaxed in each other's arms.

He reached out to grab a blanket from the other couch, covering their naked bodies, still tangled up in each other.

 

"I never thought I would ever say this to anyone but... I love you," she whispered softly in his ear.

He smiled and met her gaze, pressing his forehead against hers: "Love you too G woman!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that?
> 
> Leave me a comment...
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, leave some comments for me. Thank you for reading.  
> (I am not English, so sorry for my mistakes!)


End file.
